El abrigo de Laxus
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [One-Shot, MiraXus, Lemon] Laxus llevaba ya algún tiempo fuera del Gremio cuando ella se presentó en su casa, dispuesta a convencerlo para que volviera.


**¡Buenas!**

**Vengo a dejaros un lemon, esta vez Miraxus, que hace mucho que no os subo cositas de estas :P**

Agradecimientos: inevitablemente, este Miraxus es para MeyKilmister, que fue la que me insistió para que lo escribiera.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, por desgracia xD

¡Espero que os guste y nos vemos al final!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El abrigo de Laxus<strong>

Laxus salió de la ducha con el ceño fruncido, convencido de haber oído algún ruido extraño. Sin molestarse en ponerse nada, entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza por ella, intentando vislumbrar algo. Sin embargo, la oscuridad era profunda como la boca del lobo y apenas se llegaba a distinguir la silueta de los muebles.

Sacudió la cabeza, mojándose los hombros al hacerlo, confundido. Desde que había sido expulsado del Gremio, lo abrumaba una extraña sensación de soledad, a la que se sumaba la de culpabilidad.

Cogió una toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cadera, enfadado consigo mismo por haber tenido esos pensamientos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, dejándolo de punta y se dispuso a investigar la casa, seguro de que había alguien más en ella.

Apagó la luz del baño pero no se molestó en encender la del pasillo, a fin de cuentas conocía a la perfección su casa y podía llegar hasta donde quisiera que hubiera alguien sin necesidad de delatarse.

No obstante, no tardó en descubrir quién era la persona que había entrado en su casa tratando de no hacer ruido, sin éxito. No en vano los Dragon Slayer tienen un oído excelente y, por supuesto, también un olfato. Laxus no conocía a demasiadas personas que olieran a lavanda y, sin duda, solo una se atrevería a entrar en su casa de aquella forma.

Sonrió de medio lado y fue directamente hasta su habitación, convencido de que la encontraría allí. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y no tardó en escuchar su respiración acompasada.

-Vaya, vaya…

Laxus apretó el interruptor y la luz inundó la habitación, mostrando a Mirajane sentada sobre la cama con un grueso abrigo negro de piel. La peliblanca giró la cabeza para mirarlo y por un segundo se olvidó de respirar.

-Laxus…

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron y habían cambiado mil cosas en el Gremio y fuera de él. Y además, hacía mucho más tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, a solas, antes de que Laxus perdiera la cabeza y quisiera cambiar Fairy Tail, antes de que Mira pasara por la tristeza de perder a su hermana pequeña. Cuando todo aquello sucedió, Mirajane se sintió incapaz de volver a estar con él, diciéndose que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido un error. Pero después de que sucediera todo lo de Edoras… después de todas las conversaciones que tenía con el Maestro… Mirajane había decidido que ya no tenía sentido seguir sin verlo, tenía que convencerlo para que volviera al Gremio.

El chico la miró, alzando una ceja, mientras ella se incorporaba y avanzaba hasta él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó directamente.

Mira se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

-He venido para decirte que nos vamos a ir.

Laxus examinó detenidamente los gestos de la maga antes de responderle.

-¿A dónde?

-A Tenroujima. Es el examen de magos de clase S y…

-Mira –la detuvo él, con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido-, no me importa. Ya no formo parte del Gremio, ¿recuerdas?

Mira lo miró, algo ofendida, pero no tardó en sonreírle de nuevo.

-Por eso he venido. Es posible que necesitemos tu ayuda. Tú también eres un mago de clase S.

Laxus dejó escapar una risa escéptica.

-No me hagas reír. ¿Te ha dicho el viejo que vinieras?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-No, claro que no. Nunca admitiría que quiere que vuelvas. Ya te he dicho para qué he venido.

-Mirajane –la llamó Laxus, tomando su rostro entre las manos y obligándola a mirarlo-. Fairy Tail está lleno de buenos magos. No me necesitáis.

La maga le apartó la mano con el brazo, con brusquedad.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Fairy Tail te necesita y tú… tú también necesitas a Fairy Tail.

Laxus permaneció en silencio, no había sido su intención enfadarla, a pesar de los buenos recuerdos que eso le traía...

-Solo hay una persona que me necesita en el Gremio –replicó él, burlón.

Mira le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Fue en ese momento cuando Laxus se percató de que la maga estaba sudando. Frunció levemente el ceño, preguntándose qué haría todavía con ese abrigo tan grueso puesto.

-¿No tienes calor? ¿Por qué no te quitas el abrigo?

La sonrisa de la maga se agrandó y, ladeando la cabeza, apoyó la mano en el pecho desnudo de Laxus antes de fijar la mirada en sus ojos.

-Adivínalo –lo retó, antes de darse la vuelta, en dirección a la cama de Laxus.

El rubio sintió toda la sangre golpeándole las sienes al comprenderlo y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se acercó más hacia ella y la rodeó con los brazos, obligándola a dejar caer la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Has venido… desnuda? –susurró él en su oído, con la voz ronca.

Mira alzó una ceja, divertida, sin poder dejar de mirar el agua del pelo mojado de Laxus, que le caía por los hombros y bajaba hasta su pecho.

-Por los viejos tiempos –sonrió ella.

Laxus la sostuvo por la cintura y le dio media vuelta, hasta que sus labios quedaron muy cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarse. Las manos del chico fueron rápidamente hasta el cuello del abrigo y después bajaron con lentitud, llevándose la tela a su paso, hasta que Mirajane estuvo completamente desnuda frente a él, que permaneció unos segundos mirando su cuerpo, luchando por mantenerse cuerdo. Sin duda, todos aquellos años que habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos habían sentado de maravilla a la mayor de los Strauss.

-Por los viejos tiempos –repitió él.

Laxus le apartó el pelo de la cara, acercándose más a ella. Sin embargo, en vez de ir hacia los labios carnosos de la camarera, el Dragon Slayer terminó de apartarle el pelo y hundió la cabeza en su cuello y lo mordió, con fuerza, mientras con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura, apretándola contra él. Mirajane dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir la lengua del mago en el cuello.

Él soltó un gruñido y llevó la mano hasta sus muslos, juntando más sus caderas. Mirajane respiró hondo al sentir, incluso a través de la tela de la toalla, la erección del chico. No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Laxus se separó momentáneamente de ella y clavó la mirada en sus ojos azules. Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado al ver ese brillo de lujuria que hacía tanto que no veía. Su mano voló hasta su frente y en un parpadeo le deshizo la coletita que la camarera llevaba siempre, dejando el coletero olvidado en el suelo y haciendo que el flequillo le cayera por la frente.

-Esta ya se parece más a la Mirajane de siempre.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó ella, alzando una ceja-. ¿Y quién es la Mirajane de siempre?

-Pues mi Mira –replicó él-. Mi demonio.

-¿Cómo que tu demonio? –siguió preguntando ella, entornando la mirada.

Sin embargo, Laxus la ignoró por completo mientras se deshacía de la toalla y caminaba hasta quedar al lado de la cama. Viendo la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo, Laxus volvió a rodearle la cintura y a acercarla hasta él, esta vez sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. La besó antes de que ella pudiera saber que lo iba a hacer. Su lengua comenzó a explorar su boca con ansia y Mira no tardó en reaccionar y corresponderle, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. El Dragon Slayer continuó rodeándola con un brazo mientras llevaba el otro entre los dos y su mano jugueteaba en su vientre antes de subir hasta su pecho y apretarlo con una mano. Mirajane gimió, pero él no le permitió romper el contacto. Los dedos del mago apretaron su pezón endurecido mientras sus lenguas continuaban enredándose. Finalmente, la Strauss le mordió el labio, y se separó de él, respirando con dificultad. Laxus abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo ella lo empujaba. No lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo, pero él se dejó caer sobre la cama igualmente, aunque no sin antes agarrarla con más fuerza, obligándola a quedar sobre él.

Mira, pillada por sorpresa, cayó en la cama a cuatro patas, mientras su pelo blanco cosquilleaba en el pecho de Laxus que comenzó a reír al ver su cara de desconcierto. La maga lo obligó a callar poniendo de nuevo sus labios sobre los de él. Las manos de Laxus volaron de nuevo hasta su trasero, apretándolo, para después subir por su espalda, obligándola a juntarse más a él. Laxus se impulsó hasta conseguir quedar sobre ella en la cama. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le sostuvo la mirada llena de deseo que le lanzaba. El mago no tardó en sentir las piernas de Mirajane enredándose en su cadera. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Laxus entró en su interior, haciéndola arquear la espalda y gritar. Sonrió son superioridad, agarrándola por la cintura y obligándola a girar de nuevo.

La maga quedó de nuevo sobre él, que sin dejar de mirarla llevó de nuevo las manos a sus pechos. Mirajane se incorporó y comenzó a moverse, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba tenerlo en su interior, no tardó en aumentar el ritmo, incapaz de aguantar las caricias llenas de sensualidad del Dragon Slayer. Laxus comenzó a respirar con dificultad, siguiendo el ritmo que ella le marcaba. Se aferró a su cintura, sin dejar de mirar el movimiento hipnótico que hacían sus pechos al subir y bajar. Echó la cabeza para atrás, dejándose arrastrar por los gemidos cada vez más altos de la maga. Apretó sus muslos con fuerza, profundizando el movimiento.

-Laxus… -gimió ella.

Él gruñó y volvió a mirarla, el sudor le pegaba el pelo blanco a la frente y Laxus llevó las manos hasta sus pechos, acariciando con los pulgares sus pezones. Mira gritó, extasiada, y Laxus pudo sentir el estallido de su interior, a la vez que sentía cómo se derramaba en ella.

La Strauss se dejó caer sobre su pecho, recobrando el aliento, mientras las manos de Laxus seguían explorándola y haciéndola temblar.

Tras un rato en silencio, Mira abrió los ojos y buscó los de él, que seguía con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

-¿Esto era para que volviera al Gremio? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Mira se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza, separándose de él y poniéndose a su lado en la cama.

-Esto es porque te echaba de menos.

-Yo también echaba de menos esto –reconoció el Dragon Slayer, haciendo que la peliblanca se sonrojara.

Laxus se incorporó y no pudo evitar mirar el suelo, donde había quedado olvidado el grueso abrigo de piel con el que había llegado Mirajane.

-¿Y eso?

Mira llevó la mirada hasta donde señalaba Laxus.

-Eso sí que es para que vuelvas al Gremio.

-¿Es para mí? –preguntó, algo extrañado. Mira asintió y él volvió a alzar una ceja, picado por la curiosidad-. ¿Y cómo vas a salir?

Mirajane abrió los ojos, con sorpresa, como si ni siquiera se hubiera parado a pensar en algo tan sencillo como eso. Laxus rio con ganas al ver su expresión y le pasó la mano por la cintura.

-Vaya –dijo, fingiendo desinterés-, creo que vas a tener que quedarte aquí toda la noche.

-¿Toda la noche?

Laxus se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta que encontremos una solución. ¿O quieres ir desnuda por la calle?

Mira comenzó a reír mientras Laxus volvía a ponerse sobre ella, besándola. Sin duda, les esperaba una gran noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, házmelo saber dejándome un review :P<strong>

**Hasta la próxima ^^**


End file.
